


dismantle me softly and sweetly

by Alecto



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fictober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: A black-tie gala, the men's restroom at a five-star hotel, and a bet that had gottenwayout of hand. Kaiba's competitive nature has, once again, landed him between a rock and a hard place.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007610
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	dismantle me softly and sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 Day 4 prompt: "that didn't stop you before"
> 
> Just porn. Nothing more.

"Damn, Seto," marveled Jounouchi as he eased the butt plug out. "You're already so full. Dunno if any more will fit."

"That's what I said earlier, but that didn't stop you before," Kaiba spat through gritted teeth. 

Despite his forced venom, his head swam. His entire body felt like it was on fire, his skin pulled too tight, and the bow tie around his neck was suffocating. He'd hoped a few drinks would take the edge off, but the alcohol only made him more desperate and needy for his lover, who had been teasing him with sly touches for most of the evening. 

Behind him, Jounouchi hummed thoughtfully and spread his buttocks with both hands. Imagining the expression on Jounouchi's face as he stared at Kaiba's stretched hole made the tension coil tighter in his guts, and he braced the toilet tank harder until his knuckles turned as white as the cold porcelain. When Jounouchi started stroking his sensitive rim, he trembled and panted and bit his bottom lips, muscles clenching around the newfound emptiness while Jounouchi's semen from earlier that afternoon trickled slowly out of him. 

"God, this is so freaking hot. Can't believe we've never done this before," narrated Jounouchi as his caressing finger slipped inside to massage his come-slick walls. 

Briefly, Kaiba wondered what 'this' referred to. Was it Kaiba bent over in a bathroom stall during a black-tie gala event, drunk on whiskey and lust? Or was it the many times Jounouchi had fucked and came inside him in the proceeding hours, each round capped off with reinserting the toy that kept him full and ready for the next time? Or was it the bet they first made in bed that morning, now wildly and deliciously out-of-hand?

In the end, he didn't care whichever way. Because he agreed with Jounouchi: 'this' stole his breath until his lungs forgot how to function. 

A second finger readily joined the first, and they met no resistance as they scissored. A sweet burn seared through him as Jounouchi fingered him hard and rough, seemingly trying to coax the cum out of him. Then Jounouchi withdrew all too soon, and Kaiba rocked back to chase them, even though what he really wanted was much bigger and thicker than fingers in his ass. 

Jounouchi groaned. "Fuck, you're loose and ready for me, aren't you, babe?" 

The metal rasp of a zipper and cloth rustling made Kaiba's heart pound faster. There was even a wet sound as Jounouchi presumably slicked his arousal with the same fingers that were just inside Kaiba. Shifting, Kaiba widened his stance as much as the trousers and underwear tangled around his ankles would allow. Then, he waited with the sound of his ragged breathing seemingly echoing off the stall's walls like a thunderstorm. 

The flared head of Jounouchi's cock rubbed tantalizingly against his rim, and Kaiba mindlessly rocked back, sucking in the tip with ease. With a muted groan, Jounouchi jolted and slipped further in before stilling himself and settling a hand on each of Kaiba's hips. He didn't move after that, but he also didn't stop Kaiba as he thrust back to take more and more of the shaft inside. 

"Shit, Seto, you're fucking beautiful," Jounouchi muttered before draping his weight across Kaiba's back. 

The praise wormed through his chest and suffused him with a glow even warmer than drinking several glasses of whiskey. He pushed harder back and was immediately made dizzy by the familiar sensation of his lover's cock filling him. The butt plug he'd worn had kept him stretched wide to readily take Jounouchi's thick shaft, but it didn't prepare him for his length. His throat closed up at the feeling, making it impossible to speak, so instead, he rocked back and forth in an anxious and stuttered rhythm. 

Kaiba quickly lost track of time as he fucked himself on Jounouchi's cock. Jounouchi seemed content to let him do the work, other than occasionally grinding against his ass or stroking his hair and muttering dirty yet fond affections in his ear. Kaiba saw through the plan: draw the fucking out to break his silence even as it thrummed in the air like static. 

As if he'd let Jounouchi get the upper hand that easily.

Suddenly, the grip on his hips firmed and stilled him. He almost issued a groggy noise of protest in response. Dimly, he heard the noise outside the stall and realized why Jounouchi had stopped him. Someone else had entered the restroom. 

They were in the stall farthest from the exit and the line of urinals at the restroom's front. The stall walls and door ran from floor to ceiling. Other than the little "occupied" that flicked up when the door was latched shut, it was impossible to tell if one person, much less two, was inside a given stall. As far as having sex in a semi-public setting went, they were safe as long as they stayed quiet. 

Still, a thrill raced down his spine, and he couldn't help clamping around Jounouchi's cock. Kaiba's neglected erection hanging between his legs hardened, dripping several drops of precum into the toilet bowl beneath. 

The sound of running water meant they were almost in the clear. But it was at that precise moment that Jounouchi drove his hips forward and glanced off his prostate. The faucet might have masked the wet squelch of Jounouchi's thrust, but not the low groan it tore from Kaiba's throat. He pressed a hand over his mouth, but it was already too late. 

The faucet turned off, followed by a hesitant question. "Are you okay in there? Do you need help?" 

Kaiba swallowed several times. His tongue was thick and dumb in his cotton mouth. After several panting breaths, he finally managed to say, "I'm fine. Just had too much to drink." 

He hoped with every fiber of his being that he sounded like he was puking his guts over the toilet and not like the reality where he was being fucked raw. 

"Okay, if you say so," replied the good Samaritan. "Take it easy when you get back out there." 

Footsteps retreated across the room, and then a thunk as the door shut again. Once again, they were alone. 

"You idiot," he spat with as much venom as he could muster. "Did you want him to discover us?" 

Warm fingers brushed aside the hair at the nape of his neck, clearing the way for Jounouchi's lips and teeth to skim his skin.

"Shit, you closed up like a fist when he heard you. I couldn't help it. Maybe we stumbled across a new kink of yours?" 

He could feel Jounouchi's smug smirk against his neck. He flushed unbearably hot and red at his lover's insinuation. 

"Shut up. Now, hurry up before someone notices we're missing."

Jounouchi's response was to start moving in earnest again. He drew back, letting Kaiba feel the drag of his cock sliding out, before viciously thrusting back in again. He repeated the motion again and again until Kaiba was moaning shamelessly into his hand.

"You're awfully bossy when I'm the one doing you a favor here, Seto." Jounouchi's hot breath washed over the shell of his ear before teeth tugged sharply at his lobe. "Or are you afraid that if this goes on any longer, you'll finally cum? There's no shame if you wanna. There's like another hour to midnight. Dunno how you lasted as long as you did."

With each thrust, sparks erupted across his skin, igniting every nerve ending in his body. His cock throbbed between his legs, drooling precum non-stop. His balls ached, heavy and drawn tight in anticipation of the orgasm he'd been denied all day. Yes, he very much wanted to come. But he refused to lose the bet so close to the cutoff. 

One of Jounouchi's hands reached around and grazed his cock. The butterfly touch almost unraveled him completely. 

"Hands off, you cheating fuck," snarled Kaiba as stars flared in his vision. Except his words came out more like a plea than a command. 

Jounouchi shushed him and snaked that wandering hand under Kaiba's shirt to palm his quivering stomach. He pressed in on the skin as he gave a particularly hard jab into Kaiba. Kaiba's legs trembled and nearly gave way under the gut-wrenching punch of Jounouchi striking all the right places.

Groaning, Jounouchi rutted against his ass. "God, I can almost feel how deep inside you I am. Do you feel it too, Seto?"

"Yes," hissed Kaiba, arching his back in that way he knew Jounouchi found unbearably enticing when he was shirtless. Because two could play at this game. "I can almost taste you in my throat." 

"Fuck," swore Jounouchi, audibly starting to lose control. "You really want this? You really want my cum that badly?" 

Reaching back, he threaded a hand through Jounouchi's sweaty hair and craned toward his lover. Their mouths met sloppily as best as they could, given the awkward angle. Panting heavily, Jounouchi watched him with wild eyes. The way he shook and groaned told Kaiba that he was close. 

"Yes, Katsuya," purred Kaiba, gathering his composure long enough to deliver the final blow. "You're going to pump me full and use that toy to keep me from leaking. Then, we're going to go back out there, and you can think about the mess you made for the rest of this wretched party. And when I win this stupid bet, know that I'll be returning this favor a thousand-fold."

Like always, Jounouchi laughed at his threat. Not because he didn't think Kaiba wouldn't follow through, but because he knew that was a guarantee. "Shit, I can't wait, but you haven't won shit yet," he warned while changing angles to target Kaiba's prostate more directly. 

He yanked Jounouchi close again, straining to kiss and bite at the other man's lips. Together, they rocked and chanted each other's names in passion and longing. Jounouchi filled his senses in every way, from the feel of his hair sliding between Kaiba's fingers to the quiet grunts he made with each thrust.

"Katsuya, I want— Ah, I need—" 

"Fuck, yeah, Seto— I'm gonna give it all to you. Gonna make you overflow." 

With one final plunge, Jounouchi surged forward and climaxed deep inside him. Kaiba collapsed completely against the toilet, his entire body twitching as the hot rush of semen flooded into him. Pressing his overheated forehead to the cold tiled wall, he spasmed around Jounouchi's pulsing cock, moaning and panting like he was the one who'd achieved orgasm. 

He hadn't. His cock was still rock hard between his legs. 

Another hot pulse coated his insides as Jounouchi tried to grind his twitching cock even deeper. "Fuck, Seto, you made more noise than I did." 

He made a bleary sound that he hoped came off as insulting. When Jounouchi finally stopped and pulled out, Kaiba failed to bite back a whine of loss. Even without his lover's cock, he felt so full that it bordered on discomfort. But that didn't stop him from missing the sensation of being so complete he could burst. 

"It's okay, Seto. I got whatcha want right here." 

Jounouchi ran a comforting hand down the length of his spine before moving away. From the sound, he appeared to rustle through his clothes before returning a hand to Kaiba's sweat-slicked thighs. His fingers rubbed at the heated skin, gathering the wet rivulets that had dripped out and pushing the escaped cum back into Kaiba's twitching hole. 

"Don't want the good stuff to go to waste," huffed Jounouchi with a hint of laughter in his words. 

Kaiba would have hit him if his limbs were capable of moving again. He sighed when Jounouchi finally slid the butt plug back into place. Then with gentle hands, Jounouchi rearranged them, so he was sitting atop the closed toilet lid with Kaiba in his lap so he could soothe his frazzled nerves. Kaiba was grateful for the chance to calm his raging erection before he would fix his clothes and return to the party. 

"Yeah, we're definitely gonna do this again," muttered Jounouchi while softly kissing Kaiba's damp temple. 

Grasping his lover's face, Kaiba sealed the agreement with a breath-stealing kiss. 


End file.
